Dark Pit (SSB4)
Dark Pit es un personaje proveniente de Kid Icarus: Uprising. Se rumorea que aparecera en un juego en desarrollo. Atributos Movimientos Ataques terrestres *Ataque normal : Da 2 golpes hacia adelante con las garras de pandora, son 2 golpes muy rapidos, parecidos a los del Aldeano *Ataque rápido: Se inclina hacia adelante y da un golpe bajo con el arco de plata, igual al de Pit. *Fuerte lateral: *Fuerte superior: Da un rapido corte en arco sobre su cabeza con la Garra de pandora, de manera similar a Little Mac *Fuerte inferior: Smash *Lateral : Da 2 cortes hacia adelante con la Espada basica, parecidos a los de Pit, la espada brilla al ejecutar el movimiento. *Superior: Dark Pit utiliza el Don de Vuelo para levitar por un corto tiempo, despues, concentra la energia en las Palmas Lunares, pone sus brazos juntos extendiendolos hacia arriba, y los separa hasta dejarlos caer, produciendo un fuerte golpe de energia de tienieblas sobre su cabeza, el ataque tiene retraso al terminar, pero es de ejecucion moderada y alta potencia. *Inferior: Da una voltereta en el aire y dispara en arco debajo de el con el Baculo Sombrio, tiene menor alcance que en SSB4, pero es mas rapido. Ataques aéreos *Normal: Gira el Baculo Sombrio delante de el varias veces. * Hacia adelante : Da un rapido corte con ambas Garras de Pandora delante de el, parecido al de Pit en Brawl, tiene debil knockback y puede usarse en sucesion *Hacia atrás: a. *Superior : Gira el arco de plata sobre su cabeza, produce un solo golpe, en porcentajes bajos tiene knockback debil que permite combos, en porcentajes altos, es capaz de dar KO cerca del borde vertical. *Inferior : Golpea debajo de el con una hoja del arco de plata, no produce smash meteorico y tiene debil knockback, es muy rapido. Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre : Agarra al oponente con su mano *Golpiza: Da descargas usando la Palma Violeta *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: Golpea con la onda de choque de la Palma Violeta, envia al oponente en diagonal. *Lanzamiento trasero : Pone al oponente detras de el y le da golpe con la Palma Violeta. *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba con un rodillazo *Lanzamiento hacia abajo : Arroja al oponente al suelo y le da un golpe con la Palma Lunar, envia al oponente hacia arriba con debil knockback Otros Entrada *Aparece un espejo en el escenario, luego, toma la forma de una silueta humana envuelta en tinieblas. Dicha silueta se va formando hasta adquirir la forma de Pit Sombrio y este apunta hacia adelante con su Báculo diciendo "Game on!" Burlas *Gira las espadas, dice "Watch out!" y acaba en una pose. *Apunta su arma al oponente y dice "Game on!" (En la versión japonesa dice "¡A menos que querias morir, da un paso al frente!" en referencia a la frase que dice en Kid Icarus: Uprising). *Le dice al oponente "Who wants some?". Poses de victoria *Clava su arma en el suelo y cruza los brazos, diciendo: "Can't help but feel sorry for ya!" (Traducido como "¡No puedo sentir más que pena por tí!"). *Gira su báculo y lo apunta para la izquierda y dice: "Looks like I am the last man standing!" (Traducido como "¡Parece que soy el último hombre en pie!"). *Apunta su brazo hacia adelante y dice': "Nice Try" (Traducido como "¡Buen intento!"). **Si Pit estuvo presente en el combate, Pit Sombrío dirá: "Where's your goddess now?" (Traducido como "¿Donde esta tu diosa ahora?") Movimientos especiales